She Will Be Loved
by baabiM
Summary: Lana Parrilla e Jennifer Morrison são muito próximas... Mais próximas do que se pode vir a pensar e até imaginar. Elas estão vivendo perfeitamente bem, mas uma delas se apaixona pela outra e tudo vira de cabeça para baixo trazendo traições, dores e corações totalmente dilacerados.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jennifer'**_

Naquele sábado de manha, a única coisa que eu pretendia era ficar o dia todo na cama sem fazer nada... Mais não, a vida não pode ser tão perfeita assim e não sendo, Ginny e Josh resolveram simplesmente me arrancar de casa e me levarem para um restaurante à uma hora da mesma.

- Você vai ficar com essa cara o dia todo? – Josh falou me olhando pelo retrovisor.

- Não, só ate à hora de vocês me devolverem pro meu precioso lar. – disse colocando os óculos escuros.

- Vamos lá Jen, vai ser divertido. É uma das melhores churrascarias de LA! – ela tentou me animar.

- Ginny, se eu quisesse comer churrasco ligaria para uma churrascaria, e eles entregariam na minha casa! – falei emburrada.

- Jen, você precisa melhorar esse mau humor. Você e a Lana brigaram? – ela perguntou.

- Nós saberíamos se elas tivessem brigado. É meio difícil alguém brigara com a Jen sem se alterar... – Josh tentou falar baixo, mas não conseguiu.

- Não, não brigamos. - o interrompi.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu. O houve dessa vez? – ele perguntou parando no sinal.

- Só estou cansada de sempre ser a compreensiva em tudo, só isso. – falei brava.

Eles nada disseram. O sinal ficou em verde novamente.

_**Lana'**_

Já eram quase 13h00min da tarde e nada de Fred chegar. Ontem, ele havia me ligado, dizendo estava no aeroporto de Vancouver voltando pra LA. E pela hora que foi ele deveria ter chegado á muito tempo. Mama D e Deena que estavam fazendo o almoço perceberam que eu estava grudada no telefone desde cedo.

- Porque não liga pra ele? – Deena falou.

- Não quero parecer grudenta. Ele já deve estar chegando. – tentei me convencer.

Minha mãe olhou-me de canto balançando a cabeça em forma de negação. Ela nunca foi com a cara de Fred, dizia que ele poderia até ser um cara legal e um bom partido, mas não pra mim! Mal falava com ele. E quando falava, era apenas o essencial.

- Lana... - ela começou.

- Mãe, por favor! - quase supliquei para que ela não começasse a falar mal dele.

- Ele não é homem pra você! Lana, você é mulher de mais pra ele minha filha. E um dia, vai me dar razão! - ela disse mesmo assim.

Quando eu ia responder, meu telefone começou a tocar. _Era dele._

- Hey baby – eu disse – Onde você esta? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu tive que voltar. Houve um imprevisto, e não sei quando vou poder ir te ver. - ele falou ofegante.

- Tudo bem, essas coisas acontecem não é mesmo?! Eu também to cheia de trabalho... – menti.

- Prometo te recompensar quando voltarmos ok? - ele falou com uma voz sexy. - Vou ter que desligar baby.

- Ok... Eu te amo. – disse segurando o choro.

- Bye, bye ... - e ele desligou.

Nem para dizer "eu também". Mama D e Deena fingiram que não escutaram nada.

- Eu vou pra casa...

- Ele não vem não é? – Minha mãe jogou a colher de pau dentro da pia com força.

- Ele teve um imprevisto de ultima hora. E eu... Eu também to cheia de trabalho mamãe... - menti mal.

- Não, não está. Eu jurei pra mim mesma que nunca iria me intrometer numa relação sua ou da sua irmã... Mas esse cara ta te fazendo mal filha. No início era amor daqui e da li, e agora? Quantas vezes ao dia ele liga só pra te dizer eu te amo? – eu desviei o olhar do dela.

- Mamãe, por favor... – Deena falou ao ver o meu estado.

- Eu só quero o bem da sua irmã Deena. Lana nunca ficou mal por homem nenhum! E olha o que ele esta fazendo com ela. Essa não é a minha filha, a minha Lana. – ela segurou meu rosto com suas mãos pequenas.

- Eu preciso ir. – dei um beijo em seu rosto e sai da casa.

_**Jennifer'**_

Finalmente havíamos chegado do bendito restaurante. Ginny ia me arrastando para dentro do mesmo enquanto Josh entregava a chave do carro para o manobrista.

- Jen, por favor, da um sorriso. Eu odeio quando você fica assim! – ela choramingou.

- Sorrir não vai mudar meu humor Ginny. Droga! Era pedir muito para eu ficar em casa?

- Era. Você precisa sair, precisa viver mulher. - ela falou com o recepcionista e ele nos levou para uma área reservada.

Ginny foi ao toilette enquanto eu e Josh ficamos na mesa.

- Fala o que aconteceu dessa vez. - ele disse acendendo um cigarro.

- Ela cancelou o jantar que estávamos planejando á 3 semanas.

- Jantar? - ele falou confuso. - Não soube de jantar algum.

- Éramos apenas nós . Queríamos passar um tempo juntar já que o trabalho não permite, e ate revisar algumas cenas.

- E então..

- O Fred ligou. Disse que esta voltando pra LA! - fiz uma cara de debochada.

- Você esta com ciúmes dela ter cancelado o jantar, ou ciúmes dele? - Josh encostou-se à cadeira encarando-me.

- Eu não to com ciúmes dele.. Apenas fiquei chateada dela ter cancelado algo que planejávamos há muito tempo. - tentei disfarçar.

- Então se fosse à irmã dela pedindo, estaria tudo certo?

- Aonde você quer chegar Josh? - debrucei-me na mesa.

- Onde você não quer me deixar chegar Jennifer? - ele me surpreendeu. - Você esta apaixonada!

Eu não consegui falar nada. E mesmo que conseguisse, meus olhos me entregaram quando suplicaram a ele, que trocasse de assunto quando Ginny se juntou novamente a nós.

Então, continuo?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Desculpe qualquer erro meu de português! Divirtam-se :)  
_**

**_Jennifer'_**

Nunca havia contado há ninguém o que estava acontecendo comigo, e quando Josh me disse aquilo, fiquei totalmente atordoada. Pra falar a verdade, eu estava tão confusa, que não sabia ao certo se o que eu sinto é amor, ou apenas ciúmes da amizade dela.

- Jen, diz alguma coisa. Você ta tão calada. – Ginny me olhou curiosa.

- Estou apenas cansada... Estamos gravando muito. – tentei disfarçar.

- Verdade. Há dias que eu não me aguento em pé! – ela falou – Mais graças a Deus vamos para Vancouver mês que vem. Um pouco de Frio não faz mal a ninguém né.

- No seu caso faz muito bem amor. Você fica que nem um camarão no sol. – Josh brincou com ela.

- Todos ficamos! – ela revidou.

- Mais e ai Jen, você conseguiu a casa que queria? – Josh perguntou.

- Não, nada que a corretora me mostrou agradou-me. Mas, ela me amostrou um apartamento e vou ficar com ele temporariamente.

- Então ela não conseguiu uma casa com piscina, sauna, hidromassagem e churrasqueira? - Josh falou irônico.

- Mais nenhuma com um jardim. Eu comecei a gostar de flores e quero fazer um jardim com varias.

Com aquela conversa meio _"boba"_, consegui para de pensar pelo menos um pouco sobre Lana, e meus sentimentos.

**_Lana'_**

Cheguei em casa arrasada. Mês que vem, iria me mudar para Vancouver já que as gravações voltariam de vez para lá e ele, tinha proposto que morássemos juntos e eu aceitei. Mais tinha comprado um apartamento pra mim. Afinal, nosso relacionamento esta tão estranho, que eu não podia ficar sem uma segunda opção.

Deena achou muito cedo, e me disse para não contar a mamãe, pois ela ficaria uma fera já que não gostava de Fred e nós, não tínhamos nem um ano de namoro. Mais eu nunca amei homem algum como o amo. Eu quero construir uma família com ele, e quem sabe, ate ter filhos um dia.

Infelizmente, de uns meses pra cá ele estava distante. Não me liga e quase nunca, diz que me ama. Isso acaba comigo de uma forma tão grande, que me fazia pensar que talvez ele pudesse ter outra.

Depois de tomar um banho bem demorado, resolvi fazer um bolo para ocupar minha mente e para de chorar. Foi quando separava os ingredientes, que me lembrei do jantar que havia desmarcado com Jennifer. Ela tentou disfarçar o desapontamento, mas eu vi que ela ficou chateada e eu também. Afinal, havíamos marcado esse jantar a semanas e foi pensando nisso, que resolvi ligar pra ela.

**_Jennifer'_**

Estávamos saindo do restaurante quando meu telefone começou a tocar. Olhei na tela e quando vi o nome dela, quase parei de respirar.

- Atenda. Não fique pensando muito. – Josh sussurrou para que Ginny não escutasse.

Andei mais rápido para ficar sozinha, e atendi.

- Sim.

- Jen, sou eu Lana. – a voz dela estava estranha.

- Eu sei, vi seu nome na tela. – Falei fria de mais.

- Eu... Eu queria saber se nosso jantar ainda esta de pé. – a voz dela piorou. Estava embargada agora.

- Claro, porque não. – mantive o mesmo tom na voz.

- Ás 21h? – ela perguntou.

- Vou te esperar. – e desliguei o telefone sem esperar ela dizer qualquer coisa.

Só podia ser brincadeira comigo. Quem ela pensa que eu sou? Uma boneca que ela pega de vez em quando e depois larga quando vê algo mais interessante? Sempre me pondo em segundo lugar... Aposto que o namoradinho "perfeito" com cara bunda rachada deu o bolo nela.

Mas dessa vez eu não ia ceder tão fácil. Eu poderia esta apaixonada por ela, mas isso não significa que ela pode brincar comigo.

**_Lana'_**

A forma como Jennifer me tratou ao telefone, me deixou ainda pior. Sabe quando pensamos que não há mais nada que possa acabar conosco em certo dia? Pois é, sempre tem alguma coisa que nós prova ao contrário.

Jennifer nunca foi fria comigo, e a forma que ela falou, me provou que eu realmente a magoei. O que é compreensível já que não é a primeira vez, que desmarco alguma coisa com ela porque Fred diz estar vindo pra LA.

Meu dia demorou a passar. Fiquei horas escolhendo uma roupa que "alegrasse" a minha cara. Por fim, escolhi um vestidinho branco que modelava bem minha cintura, mas que era bem soltinho e um casaquinho vermelho. Nada de coisas justas hoje.

O bolo que tinha resolvido fazer acabou solando para me deixar ainda mais conte. No lugar, fiz uma torta de limão que deixava Jennifer completamente louca. Lembro-me que uma vez, fiz duas travessas e ela comeu uma sozinha. Ela é magra de ruim.

Tirei a travessa da geladeira e fui para o carro. Eu estava extremamente atrasada. Eram 21h30min.

#

Estacionei enfrente a garagem dela às 22h, o transito estava horrível. Espero que ela não pense que havia dado o bolo nela. Vesti o casaquinho antes de descer do carro com a bolsa e a torta nas mãos. Que estava bem pesada por sinal.

Eram mais de 15 degraus até chegar à porta. Graças a Deus eu estava de sapatilha.

Consegui subir todos sem tropeçar, o que já é uma vitoria pra estabanada aqui. Toquei a campainha e a porta, não demorou a ser aberta.

Revelando uma loirinha bem_ irritada_.

_**Ps:** Desculpa a demora gente, mas tantas coisas aconteceram comigo nesse curto tempo que eu não tive cabeça pra escrever nada. Espero que gostem do capitulo e agora que meus testes acabaram, vou poder postar mais. Comentem e obrigada pela reviews de todos, vocês são muito fofos ;) _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mil perdões pessoal. Eu estava muito ocupada. Muitos trabalhos da escola e outras coisas também... Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo. Fiz bem grande para recompensar meu atraso. Bjos estalados ;) **_

_**Jennifer' **_

Josh e Ginny deixaram-me ás 17h em casa.

Liguei para um restaurante Italiano que era um dos preferidos de Lana e pedi o nosso jantar. Lana adorava comida Italiana, nunca conheci uma pessoa que goste tanto quanto ela. Ela diz que é culpa de sua mãe, pois quando pequena comia muito macarrão, pizza e um doce com nome bem estranho que não me recordo o nome.

Demorei quase mais de uma hora pra escolher uma roupa "apropriada". Por fim, peguei um jeans azul que valorizava bem, minhas poucas curvas, e uma blusa de seda branca transparente. E sim, era uma intenção de provocar Lana. Quem sabe dá certo.

Eram exatamente 21h30min e nada dela chegar. A comida já tinha chego a séculos. Provavelmente, teria que esquentá-la ao microondas quando fossemos comer, se fossemos. Se ela me deixasse esperando por mais 10 minutos eu juro que ela ia ouvir poucas e boas.

- É melhor não me deixar plantada aqui Lana. Juro que não vou te perdoar! - falei em voz alta. Se guardasse mais alguma coisa dentro de mim, era capaz de explodir.

# #

Quinze minutos e nada dela chegar. Não liguei uma vez sequer para o telefone dela pois ela deveria ter feito isso. Pelo menos, deveria ter o mínimo de consideração. Mas isso, era algo que definitivamente eu estava vendo que ela não tinha comigo.

Tirei minha sapatilha e fui até a cozinha pegar uma garrafa de Heineken. Tomei duas garrafas em menos de 10 minutos e quando abrir a terceira, minha campainha tocou. Fui com a garrafa na mão e antes de abri a porta, joguei o cabelo para trás e respirei fundo.

_**MERDA! MERDA! MERDA! MERDA!**_

Minha raiva toda virou desejo, puro desejo!

Como ela se atreve a vir desse jeito a minha casa? Ou melhor, a aparecer assim na minha frente?

- Jen me perdoa, eu me enrolei totalmente. E pra melhorar, o transito tava um merda! - ela disse com dificuldade.

- Eu te ajudo. - Disse pegando a torta da mão dela e indo pra cozinha.

Deus me ajuda! O senhor não quer me ver pulando em cima dessa mulher e arrancando a roupa dela feito louca. Não quer mesmo!

- Porque não .. - escutei a voz dela atrás de mim e quase enfarto.

- Hã? Porque não o que?

- Nada, só agradeci. - ela sorriu torto.

Lana estava incrivelmente linda. E muito, muito gostosa.

- Sem problemas. Deveria ter ligado, teria descido e pego pra você, estava pesada. - falei repreendendo um pouco.

- Mais eu tenho força. Mania de vocês acharem que eu sou fraca!

- Vocês? - bebi um gole da cerveja.

- Fred. Ele não me deixa carregar quase nada. - ela revirou os olhos.

- É claro! Você já se viu? É Toda pequena e magrinha. Às vezes, parece que vai quebrar.. - falei um pouco romântica de mais e fiquei vermelha por conta disso.

_**MERDA! **_

- Sou mais forte do que pensa. - ela disse arqueando a sobrancelha e me provocando como SÓ ela fazia. E sabia que fazia.

Não resisti e praticamente a comi com olhos de cima a baixo e ri provocativa.

- Vai se arrepender disso Morrison.. - ela cerrou os olhos.

Se eu continuasse com esse jogo, não ia prestar. Então me vi obrigada a mudar de assunto.

- Com fome?

- Morrendo. - ela suspirou.

# # #

- Sua casa é muito bonita Jen. - ela disse sorrindo. - é bem sua cara mesmo.

- Obrigada. - respondi seca.

Lana percebeu que eu estava chateada, mas não se manifestou. Ela me ajudou a por a mesma e depois a comida. Sentamos uma de frente para outra na mesa de jantar.

- Você tem preferência por vinho? Têm alguns na adega, pode escolher. - falei apontando para mesma.

Lana se levantou e caminhou ate a adega. A observei escolher o vinho. O que não demorou muito e logo ela voltou à mesa.

- Você não é chegada a vinho, é? - Lana perguntou colocando a garrafa do Château Mouton-Rothschild 1945 na mesa.

- Não muito.. Meus irmãos e meus pais sim, eles amam vinho então, sempre compro.

- Percebi. A adega da minha casa de dois em dois meses, tem que ser preenchida. É um vicio.

- Meus pais compraram vinho todo mês Lana.. Acredite isso é vicio.

Ela soltou um pequeno riso e nós começamos a comer.

#

- Nossa isso esta muito bom! - ela disse. - Como sabe que Italiano é minha comida preferida?

- Você me disse uma vez. - falei tomando um gole do vinho.

- Olha, não sabia que cozinhava tão bem assim! Acho que me aproveitarei disso. - ela disse brincalhona.

- Não fiz. Não tive tempo de preparar nada já que você tinha cancelado tudo. - falei ríspida de mais.

Lana parou de comer no mesmo instante. Ela tomou um pequeno gole de vinho e apertou os olhos com força. Suas mãos passaram lentamente no curto cabelo, e um suspiro saiu de sua boca avermelhada.

Ela estava tensa. Sempre que passava as mãos no cabelo devagar, era sinal de nervosismo.

- Eu queria me desculpar por ter cancelado o jantar.

- É, mas eu deveria estar acostumada já que não é nem a primeira e muito menos a segunda vez que isso acontece. - sorri debochada.

- Jen me desculpa, não faço por mal é que ...

- Para Lana, por favor, pare! - Coloquei minha taça na mesa. - Eu não aguento mais você pedindo desculpas pelo mesmo motivo! Olha, entendo perfeitamente que seu namorado more longe, e que quando ele vem você esta louca pra encontrar com ele e tudo mais. Eu realmente entendo isso. Mas sempre é isso! Ele diz que vem e que se foda o mundo, você vai fazer tudo por ele como um cachorro correndo até o dono. Deve ser por isso que ele não liga pra você! - falei tudo o que estava engasgado. Sem medir minha raiva, ou minhas palavras.

- Assim você me ofende Jennifer! Sei que às vezes faço tudo por ele, mas também não é assim. - ela falou brava.

- Às vezes? Às vezes Lana? Sempre! Aposto que se ele te liga agora, e diz que esta aqui, você me largaria no mesmo segundo. Não to querendo bancar a ciumenta não, não tenho vocação para tal, mas só peço o mínimo de consideração. Porra é pedir muito pra você? - minha voz aumentou.

Eu estava com tanta raiva que só me dei conta que ela estava chorando, quando ela puxou o ar com força e um gemido abafado saiu de sua boca. Instantaneamente, ela levou as mãos para o rosto e o cobriu.

- Merda! Lana, não estou com raiva de você. Estou com raiva do que você esta fazendo! - tentei falar calmamente.

- Eu fico.. Cega quando o assunto é ele. Nenhum homem me tratou assim. Eu.. Nunca, nunca me senti presa a ninguém e ele parece me ter nas mãos. - ela falava com muita dificuldade.

Meu peito doía de vê-la assim.

- Eu não deveria falar isso, principalmente agora, mas não acho que ele te mereça. Ele mal te liga Lana, quase nunca vem te ver e sempre que faz qualquer um dos dois, você fica mal. Fica horas chorando por um homem que mal te ama! Se isso é amor, definitivamente não sei mais o que significa é essa palavra!

- Ele me ama sim! - Ela gritou. - Você diz isso porque não suporta a ideia de alguém me amar, porque você tem inveja de mim Jennifer. É egoísta! Só pensa no que você vai ganhar. Estou cheia disso! Posso até fazer coisas erradas, mas você é que é uma filha da puta! - ela levantou da mesa aos prantos.

Fui atrás dela.

- Sabe qual é a verdade? - ela se virou bruscamente. - Você tem medo! É medo sim. Teme que as pessoas só gostem de você pelo que você tem seu dinheiro, sua fama. Mais isso não é culpa minha! Nada disso é minha culpa. Então, para te tentar me culpar por tudo, e de se fazer de vitima! - ela se descontrolou. Lana simplesmente berrava.

Eu me aproximei dela com calma e a abracei. Ela lutou.

- Me solta! Eu odeio você! Odeio o que você me faz sentir, odeio o que você faz comigo, odeio o que você me fez virar. - ela me socava me arranhava, mas eu não a largaria. Eu era mais forte. Tinha que ser.

_Por ela. Para ela. _

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem querida. Eu to aqui, vai ficar tudo bem.. – a apertei mais forte contra mim.

E com isso, ela desabou nos meus braços. Lana ficou desnorteada, estava dilacerada. Em toda minha vida, nunca vi ninguém desse jeito.

E vê-la assim, ver a minha Lana assim. Acabou comigo!

**_Ps: Então gente, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, amo cada uma e como pedido, tentei aumentar o capitulo. Obrigada por acompanharem essa escritora atolada e meio desorganizada rsrsrs. Espero que comente e quem sabe, amanha tem mais. _**

**_Bjos lindoos! _**

reviews


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lana'_**

Jennifer me manteve em seus braços até que eu parasse de chorar. O que demorou muito. Depois ficou acariciando meus cabelos e minhas costas.

- Você esta se sentindo melhor? – ela perguntou baixinho.

Neguei com a cabeça e voltei a abraçá-la forte pela cintura. Jen ficou em absoluto silencio e continuou a me abraçar.

**# #**

_Abri meus olhos e me encontrei deitada numa cama. Como vim parar aqui? A última coisa que me lembro, era de estar nos braços de Jennifer._

_Falando nela, onde se meteu?_

_Levantei da cama ajeitando meu vestido, que estava torto, e senti minha cabeça pesar._

_Droga!_

_Parei um pouco no corredor para me recompor, e depois fui para sala a procura de Jen. Quando estava chegando perto da mesma, escutei vozes alteradas. Quase em forma de gritos!_

_- Me larga! – era Jennifer!_

_Corri até a sala, e me desesperei quando cheguei à mesma._

_Jennifer estava no chão. Um homem alto estava sobre o corpo dela, espancando-a!_

_- Solta ela! – disse tentando chegar até eles para ajudá-la, mas não consegui._

_- Lana me ajuda! – ela suplicava._

_Eu não conseguia ver quem era ele. _

_- Para, por favor... Por favor! – gritei o mais alto que consegui._

**_Mais ele não parava! __Sequer me olhou!_**

_Batia nela com raiva e ódio. Dizia que não conseguia entender. _

_E ela estava perdendo as forças.._

_- O QUE VOCÊ QUER? SOLTA ELA PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – gritei desesperada._

_Porque não conseguia me mover? Jennifer precisava de mim! _

**# # #**

_**Jennifer' **_

- Lana! Lana! Acorda! – a sacudi.

- Por favor, solta ela! – ela se debatia em meus braços.

Saiam lagrimas de seus olhos. O desespero, estava estampado em seu rosto.

A sacudi mais uma vez e ela saiu bruscamente dos meus braços. Levando as mãos na cabeça.

Não entendi absolutamente nada. Ela tinha dormindo em meus braços e sucessivamente, acabei cochilando com ela neles. E acordei com ela se desesperando.

- Lana? – perguntei com receio – O que aconteceu em?

Ela continuava na mesma posição. Porém, chorava..

- Diz o que houve, deixa eu te ajudar e... – antes que eu terminasse de falar, ela me abraçou desesperada.

- Me desculpa... Por favor... Juro que tentei, juro! – soluçava.

Acariciei seus cabelos e suas costas para que ela se acalmasse.

Lana não estava nada bem, nada bem mesmo! Precisava de ajuda.

E _rápido!_

**_#_**

Quando ela se acalmou, a deixei no sofá e fui até a cozinha fazer um chá.

- Deus, me de forças! – disse apoiando minha cabeça na pia.

Eu estava tentando ser forte para ela. Mas vê-la nesse estado, era horrível!

Minhas lagrimas começaram a descer. E pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, permitir-me chorar por alguém. Tentava abafar o som do meu choro com a mão, mas não adiantava muito. Sentei-me no chão da cozinha abraçando as pernas e chorei, chorei pra valer.

Minha vontade era de matar Fred. Como um homem tem a coragem de tratar uma mulher como Lana desse jeito? Se ela fosse minha, nunca deixaria ela sozinha. Nunca deixaria ela se sentir um nada, um lixo ...

- Jen? – a voz de Lana interrompeu meu pensamento.

_Merda! Merda! _

- Você ta chorando? – ela perguntou assustada.

- Não.. Estava pensando. – respondi breve para ela não notar e levantei do chão.

- Olha pra mim.. – ela pediu.

- Já levo o seu chá Lana.. - tentei fujir do assunto.

- Jen, olha pra mim. – ela me tocou.

_Estremeci._

Ela foi me virando, mas não consegui olhá-la. Estava envergonha e ainda choramingava. Senti suas mãos quentes levantarem meu queixo, obrigando-me a olhá-la.

- Você tava chorando por minha causa? – perguntou confusa.

- Não, acho que minha... Alergia atacou. Só isso... Deixa terminar o chá. – tentei virar, mas ela me segurou.

- Não minta! – falou autoritária demais. – Por favor... – mas logo se conteve.

- Estava! – disse por fim – Era isso que você queria escutar? Estava Lana!

- Mas... Não entendo.. – ela se assustou com meu tom de voz.

- Eu to morrendo por dentro! Ver você assim, esta me matando aos poucos! Ele esta matando você Lana! Já viu o seu estado? Olha pra você! Você precisa de ajuda! – minhas lagrimas corriam livremente, e minha voz estava totalmente alterada.

- Me desculpa.. – ela disse se afastando e indo para porta da cozinha.

- Aonde você vai? – segurei seu braço.

- Pra casa. Não é justo você me ver assim... Ficar assim por minha causa. Não tive a intenção de deixar você mal, não mesmo. Me perdoa! – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Sabe o que me deixa mal? Ver que você não se ama mais. Isso me deixa mal! Acha mesmo que ir embora vai resolver alguma coisa? Você precisa de ajuda Lana. Precisa voltar a se amar. - cuspi minhas palavras.

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE NÃO SEI? EU SEI JENNIFER! REPITO ISSO PRA MIM TODO DIA, MAS NÃO ADIANTA! NÃO SEI MAIS FAZER ISSO! – ela gritou desesperada.

_Chorando._

- Se ele não mostra como.. Eu mostro!

- O que você.. – ela começou a falar. Mas coloquei um dedo em seus lábios vermelhos.

- Shii.. Tente não falar.. – Encarei aqueles olhos lindos. Totalmente confusos e um pouco amedrontados agora.

Não pensei mais. Apertei sua cintura, e a beijei de forma apaixonada. Seus lábios eram doces e macios. Totalmente convidativos.

_ Uma perdição_. _Minha_ perdição!

_**Lana'**_

Quando Jennifer me "encurralou" no hall da porta, já tinha uma ideia do que ela faria, mas não estava levando muita fé. Estava confusa! Mas no instante que seus lábio tocaram os meus, foi mágico.

Ela apertava minha cintura e eu a envolvi pela nuca. Seus toques me causavam arrepios e um calor inimaginável que vinha de dentro pra fora, de baixo pra cima, algo que eu nunca, nunca tinha sentido antes.

As mãos de Jen deslizavam por cima do meu vestido, subindo ele um pouco. Ela me envolveu com os braços e aprofundou o beijo. Ela prendia minha língua com seus lábios e os sugava com pura sensualidade, com força. Quando ela apalpou meu bumbum gemi. O que a fez sorrir.

Jennifer me tinha em seus braços literalmente. Pela primeira vez naquele mês, me senti desejada! Posso ate dizer que completa.

- Você é tão gostosa.. – ela começou a distribuir os beijos em volta do meu pescoço. – Tem ideia do quanto eu te desejo, mulher?

Ela roubou meus lábios novamente. Suas mãos estavam inquietas, não estavam satisfeitas apenas em apertar meu bumbum. Ela não aguentou e colocou as mãos por baixo do meu vestido, acariciando minha cocha direita.

- Jen.. Não podemos!... É errado.

Ela parou de me beijar e me encarou.

- Por favor... não me impeça de te amar!... Por favor Lana.. – choramingou e acariciou minha face.

Eu não deveria ter correspondido. Deveria ir embora e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.. É Fred que _amo!_

Jen começou a se afastar e seu rosto enrubesceu. Eu estava magoando ela, da mesma forma que Fred me magoava.

_Ela não merece isso!_

_Ninguém merece! _

- Me beija! – quando dei por mim, já tinha falado.

- O que? – ela me encarou surpresa.

- Me mostre o seu amor. Mostre como me ama! – supliquei.

- Você esta falando sério? – seus olhos brilharam.

- Me faça sua Jen, só sua!

- Sempre!

Naquele instante, a única coisa clara para Jennifer e Lana era o desejo incontrolável delas. O amor de uma, pela redenção da outra.

_**Amanha tem mais gente! Desculpa a demora, espero que gostem :s**_

_**ps: Obg pelas reviews, TODAS elas. Bjuuus**_

_**reviews!****reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esse cap é dedicado a Julia. Porque eu te amo muito mulher, minha **_

**_Jennifer'_**

Estávamos indo para o meu quarto. Escovava seu pescoço com os dentes, levei as mãos á bunda de Lana e a suspendi, forçando-a a prender-se em minha cintura.

- Você é forte... – ela disse apoiando-se em meus ombros. - Sabe o que está fazendo? – ela perguntou num sussurro.

Abandonei seu pescoço para olhá-la.

- Estou fazendo errado? – perguntei insegura.

- NÃO! Pelo contrário... Mas é que eu sei que isso é tão novo para você quanto é pra mim...

- Não se preocupe com isso... - disse voltando a beijar seu pescoço.

Chegamos à porta do meu quarto. Que se encontrava aberta.

- Mas como vai ser? É que...

- Você quer conversar AGORA, Lana? - perguntei em seu ouvido.

- É que eu não sei como fazer com uma garota... – ela disse constrangida.

Mantive os lábios em seu ouvido e soltei uma risadinha. Lambi o lóbulo e falei:

- Apenas faça! – sussurrei - Me mostre sua coragem...

**_[Narrador]_**

Lana segurou os cabelos loiros com força e puxou a cabeça de Jennifer para trás, deixando seu pescoço completamente exposto. Avançou sobre ele, distribuindo beijos molhados, fazendo a loira gemer alto. Jennifer sabia que se continuasse de pé, enquanto Lana a beijava daquele jeito, não demoraria a despencar, pois suas pernas não aguentariam. Carregou a morena até a cama, e a deitou lá. Os olhos da loira faiscaram ao se deparar com o corpo seminu de Lana. _"Perfeito"._ Foi tudo o que ela pôde pensar, já que nem se lembrava de como tinha retirado o vestido da morena.

Lana se sentou e puxou Jennifer para mais perto. Jennifer retirou a blusa e a jogou num canto qualquer do quarto. Como a loira ainda estava de pé, a morena distribuiu beijos carinhosos pela barriga perfeita, estremecendo com a simples sensação de seus lábios tocarem aquela pele incrivelmente macia. Levou as mãos às costas de Jennifer e abriu o sutiã preto. O brilho que surgiu em seus olhos quando os seios fartos e descobertos da loira ficaram à sua frente, foi à confirmação de que estavam agindo certo.

Lana nunca pensou que fosse se sentir assim com uma _mulher_.

Mais não era qualquer mulher! _Era Jennifer!_

Sem pensar, a língua de Lana deslizou ao redor do mamilo rosado, fazendo Jennifer soltar um gemido longo, que se tornou mais longo ainda quando a morena abocanhou o seio para chupá-lo ferozmente, dividindo a atenção entre os dois. As mãos da loira prenderam-se aos curtos e macios cabelos escuros, incentivando-a a continuar. As mãos surpreendentemente ágeis de Lana retiraram a calça de Jennifer, deixando-a cair até o chão. A morena a puxou para a cama e rolou com ela, ficando por cima.

Controle nunca foi sua primeira opção naquela noite. Quando pediu para que Jennifer fizesse dela sua, achou que não fosse perder o controle tão facilmente. Mas vendo a loira ali, totalmente exposta á sua frente. Deliciosamente sexy e quente. Tirou qualquer sanidade e redenção de Lana.

Não havia largado os seios perfeitos em nenhum segundo. Subiu para beijar os lábios de Jennifer com mais voracidade, até que a loira inverteu as posições, passando a devorar o corpo moreno. Jennifer desceu distribuindo beijos até chegar à barriga e dar leves mordidas, que logo eram rodeadas por sua língua ansiosa. Não sabia que conseguiria e ficou surpresa quando se viu entre as pernas de Lana. Observava a pequena calcinha da morena de forma tão lasciva, que a fez sentir-se nua, ainda que estivesse com sua intimidade coberta. Lana não conseguia compreender como elas estavam conduzindo a situação de forma tão segura se nunca haviam estado com outras mulheres antes. _Deixaram o desejo agir por elas._ Seus corpos eram conduzidos por suas vontades, que já haviam vencido qualquer racionalidade.

Foi muito rápida a ação de Jennifer puxar a calcinha de Lana para o lado e deslizar sua língua por toda a fenda da intimidade da morena. Nenhum gemido naquela noite tinha sido tão intenso quanto o que a morena soltou. Segurou-se firme no edredom enquanto sentia Jennifer repetir o movimento, uma e outra vez. _Elas estavam possuídas_. Na cabeça de Lana não existia mais nada além da sensação deliciosa de ter _Jennifer Morrison_ lambendo sua intimidade com uma desenvoltura maravilhosa.

_A existência de Fred sequer foi lembrada..._

Jennifer apenas estava adorando o sabor de Lana. Pensou que poderia se viciar naquele gosto facilmente. Abocanhou a intimidade da morena com mais intensidade. Não sabia de onde vinha aquele desejo avassalador que estava lhe conduzindo a fazer tudo certo. Agradecia aos céus por não estar metendo os pés pelas mãos. Os gemidos de Lana eram a prova de que nada estava errado. Jennifer ouvia sua voz murmurando:_"assim_", "_oh Deus_", "_Jen_", e sentia-se ainda mais excitada por isso. Precisava se satisfazer também. Tirou a calcinha de Lana e abandonou a intimidade da morena, deslizando sobre seu corpo, buscando seus lábios com extremo desejo, enquanto retirava o sutiã dela. Lana levou os lábios ao ouvido de Jennifer e pediu extremamente excitada:

- Tire sua calcinha logo...

A necessidade fez Jennifer agir tão rápido que a calcinha sumiu numa velocidade tão incrível que era capaz de fazer Lana até esquecer-se de qual cor era. Os dedos da loira passaram a brincar na entrada da morena, fazendo-a se contorcer de prazer apenas pelo deslizar delicado que Jennifer aplicava com a ponta dos dedos. Mas a loira queria mais. Queria muito mais.

- Me toque também! Eu não aguento mais... – ela disse ofegante.

Lana deslizou a mão direita entre seus corpos e começou a massagear a intimidade de Jennifer que se arrepiou. As duas repetiam o mesmo movimento em suas intimidades. Quando Lana sentiu dois dedos de Jennifer lhe invadindo vagarosamente, introduziu os seus na intimidade da loira. Elas haviam atravessado o limite antes inexplorado... Era _impossível_ voltar...

- Geme pra mim! -ordenou ofegante em seu ouvido

Nem precisava falar. Lana já tinha os gemidos prontos para abandonar sua garganta. As duas passaram a se movimentar com mais intensidade, uma dentro da outra e os gemidos de ambas passaram a lutar pelo ar. E houve um momento, um simples momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram novamente e o que viram, já não era mais luxúria. Foi o momento em que finalmente entenderam que aquela ligação não acabaria naquela noite...

_ Oh... Elas estavam mesmo perdidas!_

Correntes elétricas incontroláveis atravessavam seus corpos. Jennifer já não sabia distinguir seu suor do de Lana, pois estava mais preocupada em sentir a pele da morena esfregando-se na sua. Era, de longe, a melhor sensação de sua vida. Os dedos de Lana continuavam a se movimentar dentro dela, enquanto os dela mantinham-se dentro da morena. Em suas mentes mantinham a mais absoluta certeza de que aquele era o maior momento de prazer de suas vidas e tinham certeza de que jamais conseguiriam tamanha ligação com qualquer outra pessoa. Os gemidos de Lana em seu ouvido estavam levando Jennifer à loucura, a ponto de perder as estribeiras e não mais controlar suas ações:

- Você é gostosa, Lana! Nunca provei nada mais gostoso... -sussurrou

Os olhos de Lana reviraram de prazer. A voz de Jennifer em seu ouvido era puro afrodisíaco... Ouvi-la dizer isso estava acima de qualquer expectativa. Ela também não podia se conter:

- Me leve à loucura... Como eu sei que pode me levar... Estou em suas mãos! - disse em seu pescoço, fazendo cada palavra impregnar na pele branca

Jennifer enlouqueceu. Se Lana tivesse que descrevê-la, naquele momento, teria que procurar algo no mundo animal para comparar. Jennifer estava avassaladoramente animalesca. Chupava a pele de Lana como se quisesse arrancá-la e deslizava sua língua por seu colo com extrema necessidade. Mas foi no momento em que a loira abocanhou seus seios que Lana não aguentou mais. Atingiu o orgasmo de forma tão intensa, que suas unhas cravaram na nuca de Jennifer, fazendo com que a loira também atingisse o ápice.

Estavam completamente encaixadas, uma na outra. Não havia a possibilidade de nenhuma corrente de ar passar por entre seus corpos. Estavam coladas, tendo espasmos do mais absoluto prazer_. Tremendo..._ As mãos de Jennifer foram parar nas coxas de Lana, segurando firme, enquanto as da morena rodeavam seu pescoço. Respiravam com dificuldade, sem sair do lugar. Mesmo sem saber, dividiam o mesmo pensamento: acabavam de ter o primeiro verdadeiro orgasmo de suas vidas.

_Marcaram uma a outra, mesmo sem saber..._

**_Bom, pensei em postar o resto, mas vou deixar vocês serem felizes com esse capitulo (o próximo vai ser tenso). Espero que não tenham achado ruim eu ter narrado uma parte da fanfic, mas se sim, tudo bem! Não tem como agradar a todos né.. _**

**_ps: Talvez poste na sexta, mas não prometo nada. Tenho um projeto no curso sábado e minha vida ta uma loucura novamente :/ _**

_reviews? __**:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Aqui estou.. Como ninguém reclamou da minha narração, aqui esta ela de novo =)_**

**_ps: não sei vocês, mas eu chorei com escrevendo isso.. e relendo :/ _**

Não sabiam como agir. Continuavam na mesma posição, mas Jennifer estava morrendo de medo de dizer alguma coisa e provocar a morena a sair dali correndo. Tudo o que queria, era que ela continuasse ali com ela... A respiração de Lana batia nervosa em seu pescoço. A loira tremia de medo, rezando em silêncio para que a morena não explodisse em fúria e saísse dali, desconfigurando aquele momento tão intenso.

De repente, viu que já não tinha motivos para temer. Sentiu os lábios de Lana moverem-se em seu pescoço, desenhando beijos carinhosos na pele suada da loira. Trocavam carinho em silêncio, simplesmente porque precisavam desfrutar mais do corpo da outra, e porque não sabiam o que dizer.

Lana fez uma análise completa de cada traço de Jennifer... _Perfeita_ pensou. O tempo parecia não passar. A loira se sentia mais nua do que já estava com aquele olhar tão intenso. Lana não dizia nada e isso a estava apavorando. Até que sem nem perceber, disse para a morena:

- Eu vou estar na sua mente toda vez que ele tocar em você... - disse segura, olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

Aquilo parecia mais do que uma afirmação. Parecia uma promessa... Lana saiu de seus braços. Levantou-se em busca de suas roupas deixando Jennifer em completo silêncio, atordoada com o que ela mesma disse, com o fato de já não tê-la mais sobre seu corpo.

**_ Jennifer'_**

- Não vá embora! - pedi firme

- Você sabe que eu não devo continuar aqui... – Lana disse de costas para mim, enquanto sentava na cama

- Se foi pelo que acabei de dizer Lana... Não posso voltar atrás. Eu irei estar na sua mente _TODA_ vez que qualquer um tocar em você! – tentei parecer o mais segura possível.

_Tremia por dentro._

- Não é por isso... Ensinaram-me que o que acabamos de fazer é pecado. - disse calma

- Você se sente uma pecadora? – questionei.

- Não! – indignou-se. - Você se arrepende?

- Não posso me arrepender por ter feito algo que eu precisava fazer. Algo que queria...

- Não sei como agir Jennifer... É tão complicado.

Queria poder dizer a ela tudo o que eu sentia. Mas o medo de perdê-la era mais forte que tudo!

- Você quer esquecer tudo? Tudo o que aconteceu hoje? – meus olhos encheram d'água. – Quer Lana?

- Eu... Eu não sei.. – ela não me olhava. Já estava vestida novamente.

- Você precisa saber! Sei que não é justo... – fechei os olhos com força – Não quero você fora da minha vida, não vou conseguir ficar sem você. _Não mais!_ – já chorava.

- Não chore Jen... Por favor! – ela se virou pra mim. Estava assustada.

- Eu acabei de lhe mostrar o que sinto Lana! Você não me obrigou a nada, mas eu também não te obriguei! Disse coisas a você que nunca pensei que diria a uma mulher... E tudo era verdade. Você arrancou de mim a minha forma mais primitiva de provar o meu desejo e mostrou o que eu realmente sinto por você. O que talvez, sempre senti!

- Então o que você quer Jennifer? Me diz? – ela falou firme

- O que eu quero não é possível, é?

- E se fosse?

- Eu varreria o Fred da face da Terra. Mas é ele que você ama... E eu, sou apenas um desejo... _Era_ - disse com um sorriso triste e choroso.

- Mas eu amo você também... – ela disse por fim.

- Ao ponto de deixa o Fred? - perguntei.

_Ela encarou-me perplexa.._

Fiquei em completo silencio e fechei os olhos. Senti meu corpo ser puxado. Lana me colocou sentada em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado. Não fiquei desconfortável por ainda estar nua. Ela beijou meus olhos ainda fechados. A pontinha do nariz... E deslizou suavemente os lábios sobre os meus.

- Abra os olhos! - pediu, fazendo-me obedecer. - Foi uma noite maravilhosa! Isso nunca poderei negar! Por mais que eu tente, jamais conseguirei negar que foi uma noite maravilhosa. Você me amou, fez com que eu me sentisse amada... Mas nunca irá se transformar em algo mais. Não fomos feitas para isso... Quem sabe numa outra vida? – ela finalizou com um sorriso triste.

_Chorei._

Calmamente, Lana acariciou minhas costas como fiz mais cedo com ela. No instante seguinte, moveu-se, obrigando-me a sair de colo.

- Melhor eu ir... - disse baixo

- Não! – exclamei. - Não vai agora. – supliquei.

- Não posso fazer isso Jennifer! – ela mostrava tristeza em seu olhar – Tivemos um desejo e saciamos.

- Nunca vai se resumir em apenas _Desejo!_ – indignei-me - Foi só desejo? Porque vi o seu olhar Lana! Quando entrei em você, quando você suplicou por mais e mais! Aquilo era am..

- É melhor eu ir. – Ela me interrompeu.

- Fugir é mais fácil... – disse fria.

Ela se manteve calada. Aproximou-se para beijar-me a testa... _Afastei-me._

_Era cruel demais.._

Nunca uma porta fechada foi tão poética. Quando Lana saiu dali, sentiu que fechava a porta para sua única possibilidade de felicidade. Jennifer sentiu como se sua felicidade tivesse lhe abandonado para sempre.

**_ Elas não faziam ideia do que as aguardava dali em diante..._**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

_**Sessenta e um dias...**_

**_Lana'_**

Já estava hospedada no meu novo apartamento. _Ele era lindo_. Com janelas grandes, uma sala media cozinha enorme, dois quartos com banheiros e closet. Fred havia insistido para que morracemos juntos. Mas não consegui.

A realidade era que depois daquela noite, eu não era mais a mesma. Em relação a nada.

Graças a Deus, ainda tinha mais quatro dias de férias antes de voltarmos a gravar. Eu ainda não tinha visto Jennifer depois daquela noite.

_ Ela me mandou sms, ligou, deixou mensagem de voz, mas não tinha coragem de respondê-la!_

A única pessoa no mundo que sabia sobre o fato por mim, eram Deena. Ela ficou perplexa. Me xingou e disse que não poderia ter traído Fred apesar de tudo.

_[__**Flash back**__]_

_- Você o que? Não, repete pra ver se eu entendi bem. - ela estava boquiaberta. _

_- Eu dormi com a..._

_- Não, não repete! - ela ficou piscando sem parar._

_- Dee..._

_- VOCÊ É LOUCA? E SE ELA SAI CONTANDO PRA TODO MUNDO? LANA, SUA CARREIRA PODE IR PRO LIXO SABIA? DEPOIS DE VOCÊ TER BATALHADO TANTO PRA CONSEGUIR ESTAR ONDE VOCÊ ESTA, VOCÊ ESQUECE DISSO POR UMA NOITE? EU DEVIA TE DAR UMA SURRA! – ela berrou_

_- Ela nunca faria isso! Jennifer não é assim._

_- Claro! Como você pode ter tanta certeza?_

_- Por que eu sei! – disse segura – Ela nunca me magoaria.._

_- Quem te garante Lana? Olha, não conheço essa mulher. Ela pode ser uma ótima pessoa e tudo mais, só que a raiva deixa algumas pessoas irracionais Lana. E você a magoou!_

_- Eu sei... Hã? Como você sabe disso?_

_- Esta na sua cara. No seu olhar.. – ela acariciou meu rosto – Irmãzinha... Olha, independente de qualquer atitude sua, mesmo errada, vou estar do seu lado. Você é minha irmã, minha melhor amiga. Mas não significa que eu concorde com o que fez. _

_- Eu sei... Eu amo Fred. De verdade Dee, mas ele me trai. Eu não tenho duvidas quanto a isso! – disse chorosa. _

_- Independente do que você ache, ou não, você não deveria ter feito isso. Fred é um idiota, mas você está com ele. Então seja fiel! Caso contrário, termine. _

_- Mas e a Jen? Quero dizer, não quero machucá-la ainda mais. Gosto muito dela, muito mesmo. _

_- Você não pode ter os dois Lana. Se tiver, alguém sairá muito ferido dessa historia. _

_- Sinto que quebrei o coração dela.. _

_- Fixe o seu antes de qualquer coisa. – ela me abraçou. _

**_Chorei.._**

_[__**Flash back**__] _

**_Bom gente é isso. Espero que não me xinguem por ter feito a Jen sofrer.. Mas as coisas podem melhorar.. Ainda estamos no início. Um beijão pra todos que comentam. _**

**_reviews reviews!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Dois meses se passaram e Jennifer tentava seguia sua vida. Tinha conseguido a casa que queria, mas isso não a motivou. Nada ultimamente, fazia isso. E ela sabia o nome e o sobrenome de quem lhe causava essas coisas. Porém, a loira proibiu-se de pensar em Lana, mas é claro que sua mente não era tão obediente.

Ginny estava organizando uma "festa" em seu novo apartamento com Josh. Ela não havia chamado muita gente, só os mais íntimos e Jennifer temia encontrar Lana lá. Não estava preparada para isso.

- Que Deus me de forças. – disse a si mesma enquanto escolhia uma roupa.

Quase todos os dias, Jennifer olhava o facebook de Lana, mas o mesmo estava sem atualização há exatos dois meses. Nenhuma adição de amigo, nenhuma marcação em foto, nenhuma atualização de status. A morena havia mesmo abandonado aquela rede social.

Já Fred estava tentando ser paciente. Lana evitava qualquer contato mais íntimo com ele. Todas as desculpas possíveis já tinham sido usadas. No melhor dos dias, ela se permitia dar uns amassos com ele que, quando esquentava, logo cortava sem qualquer justificativa. Ela simplesmente não conseguia não pensar em Jennifer quando ele a tocava. Aquela promessa da loira mais parecia uma profecia...

Em alguns dias as coisas pareciam engrenar. Jennifer passava o dia inteiro sem pensar nela, até que à noite a lembrança voltava. Nas primeiras quatro semanas, Jennifer havia perdido 7 kg. E mesmo depois de meses, não conseguiu ganha-los de volta. Estava mais magra do que podia se recordar.

Quando chegou ao prédio, pensou seriamente em dar meia voltar arrumar um desculpa qualquer para eles depois. Mas infelizmente, Megan a viu. A morena que estava sozinha caminhou até seu carro, e disse que a esperaria. Jennifer estacionou o carro enfrente ao prédio e saltou do mesmo. Ela havia escolhido uma roupa confortável, mas que acolhia bem suas poucas curvas. Tinha escolhido um cropped de saia longa, da cor preta. Que havia algumas flores estampadas, e um salto preto fosco. De certa forma, aquela roupa, passava a imagem de uma mulher sexy, determinada. E nem um pouco frágil, ou se quer, amedrontada. _No seu caso._

- Você esta gostosa. – Meghan disse quando elas entraram no elevador.

- Obrigada. Você esta muito bonita também. – Jennifer sorriu tímida depois do comentário.

Meghan a comeu com os olhos. _Merda!_ Ela era casada, não deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa. Não com uma mulher.

Quando entraram no apartamento, haviam mais pessoas do que Jennifer tinha previsto. Ainda bem que vim arrumada, pensou.

- Jen! – ela foi surpreendida por um abraço de Ginny.

- Hey.

- Você esta linda!

- Você também esta querida.

- Venha, o pessoal está logo ali.

_**Jennifer**_**'**

Ginny foi praticamente me arrastando até o outro lado da sala. Tinha tanta gente naquele lugar que eu não sei como conseguimos passar pro todos eles tão rápido.

- Isso é uma festinha, ou uma comemoração?

- Meio que os dois?! Josh que chamou o resto dessa gente. Não conheço a metade! – ela disse alto para que eu escutasse.

Quando chegávamos perto algo me dizia que eu deveria voltar. E eu estava certa. Quando chegamos no "pessoal", a primeira pessoa que vi foi ela.

_respira respira respira!_

- Olha quem chegou gente! – Ginny disse alto demais.

Todos param de conversar para me encarar. Fiquei imóvel.

_Lana estava ali, logo ali._

O constrangimento que pairava no ar só era percebido pelas duas, claro. Jennifer não conseguiu dizer nada. Não fazia ideia do que fazer ou dizer. Durante 61 dias não tinha notícias dela. Durante 61 dias, buscou várias formas de apagá-la da memória. Durante 61 dias tinha sentido que era impossível esquecê-la. Em 61 dias aquela noite estava de volta:

_Lana tinha acabado de sair de seu quarto. Jennifer estava nua sobre a cama. O cheiro da morena estava impregnado nos lençóis. Estava em sua pele... O choro sofrido abandonou sua garganta e se deixou desabar na cama, agarrada ao travesseiro. Ainda sentia os toques dela em sua pele, em todo o seu corpo, em seu interior... Os dias que passaram não foram mais fáceis. As marcas deixadas em seu corpo, das chupadas e mordidas de Lana, tinham durado mais tempo do que deveriam. Era como se fizessem questão de permanecer ali, para lembrá-la, dia após dia, de cada detalhe daquela noite. Queria esquecer logo, queria esquecer definitivamente, mas era impossível._

Jennifer se sentiu zonza e perdeu o equilíbrio de repente. Todos se assustaram, mas Lana não teve tempo de se manifestar, pois foi arrastada por Emilie para ir a qualquer lugar daquela bagunça que a festa havia se tornado. Ginny levou Jennifer ao banheiro e ela pôde vomitar. Não tinha bebido ou comido algo estragado, mas vomitava como se tivesse devorado um bar inteiro. Sua cabeça estava a ponto de explodir. Flashes daquela noite rodeavam sua mente, podia sentir de novo a respiração de Lana em seu pescoço, os gemidos em seu ouvido... Não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça da morena. Não fazia ideia de nada...

Estava sentada na varanda tomando um pouco de ar na companhia de Josh agora, enquanto Ginny tinha ido procurar um remédio que pudesse ajudá-la no mal-estar:

- Você está bem?

Jennifer estremeceu. Era como se estivesse acontecendo um terremoto em seu corpo. A voz sexy e sedutora voltou a se dirigir a ela. A mesma voz que não saía de seus ouvidos há dois meses. Ela estava mesmo ouvindo aquilo ou o mal-estar a estava fazendo ter alucinações?

- Você está tremendo! Vou buscar algo para te aquecer mais. – Josh saiu sem esperar uma resposta.

Jennifer queria pedir para ele não ir. Afinal, ele sabia que ela não deveria ficar sozinha com Lana. Mas não saíram palavras de sua boca. Aliás, era como se ela tivesse desaprendido a falar. Lana viu Josh se afastando e se aproximou mais da loira:

- Você está bem? - perguntou de novo

- Eu... Sim... Estou. – Jennifer disse nervosa, olhando-a insegura

- Que bom! - deu-lhe um sorriso suave.

A tensão entre elas era pesada demais para se lidar. O silêncio era ensurdecedor. Jennifer se sentia pequena, constrangida, como se estivesse nua diante de uma multidão. As coisas que elas fizeram e disseram deixaram sua alma nua. Estar na presença de Lana era quase doloroso. Era quase libertador...

- Posso ficar aqui? Não me interesso pelo barulho lá de dentro. – ela disse naturalmente.

- Sim... Claro! – respondi.

- Você quer água ou...

- Por que você sumiu?- finalmente disse. Agoniada, mas mesmo assim disse.

- O que disse?

- Por que você sumiu? - olhei magoada

- Eu não sumi. - respondeu firme

- Você sumiu sim! –exclamei - Ninguém sabia nada de você.

- Ginny e Josh sabiam. – ela rebateu.

- Ah, claro... – soltei um sorriso sarcástico. - Então você não sumiu...

- Não encaro como um sumiço, eu só...

- Dois meses... Dois meses sem uma puta notícia sua! Dois meses sem saber NADA de você!

- Você não tem que falar assim! Não combinamos de manter contato. Pelo contrário, achei que deveríamos nos dar um...

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- levantei-me agoniada

- Estou na festa dos meus amigos...

- Não! Aqui do meu lado! – quase gritei - O que você está fazendo aqui perto de mim?

- Você não parece bem. Eu só...

- EU NÃO ESTOU BEM!- dessa vez gritei - Por sua causa eu não estou bem! Eu me sinto uma prostituta que você levou pra cama! Satisfeita? - perdi completamente o controle

- Jen? – Ginny chegou interrompendo, sem perceber o clima entre elas. - trouxe algumas coisas que podem te ajudar. Se você quiser, pode ir pra um quarto, certo?

- Ok... Obrigada! – respondi encabulada.

- Bom... Dá licença!- Lana saiu atordoada.

- Você pode me levar pra lá? Depois eu vou pra casa. – disse fraca.

- Certo. Peço para Josh te acompanhar.

Lana também não estava bem. Rever Jennifer fazia tudo daquela noite vir à tona, mesmo que nada tivesse saído de sua cabeça um dia sequer. Era como se a vida estivesse gritando para ela, dizendo que não adiantava fugir. _Oh, Céus!_ Pra que direção ela poderia correr?

ps: desculpa a demora gente! To morrendo de sono e tals.. Olha, segunda tem mais!? Bjuus

_reviews_

_reviews_

_reviews_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Saudades de vocês e dessa fanfic. Desculpa a demora galera! :) :) _**

A cabeça ainda doía, mas não poderia ser diferente: passar a noite chorando só poderia resultar nisso. A luz do sol parecia queimar sua córnea. Droga! Ontem quando Sebastian me deixou em casa a pedido de Josh, o tratei tão friamente. Ele não merecia, era um cara tão gentil.

Já havia passado da hora do almoço e Ginny passaria daqui a pouco aqui. Ela queria minha ajuda com algumas decorações para o apartamento.

Lana não saía de sua cabeça. O que esse fato tinha de diferente dos outros dias? Agora ela estava ao seu alcance... Precisou de um banho demorado e de umas três xícaras grandes de café. Concluiu que seria mais prático beber direto da cafeteira. Na próxima vez, lembraria disso...

Batidas na porta a tiraram de seus devaneios. Deixou a última xícara de lado e foi abrir. _Oh droga! _O deslizar da imensa porta da casa revelou a figura lindamente perfeita de Lana à sua frente. As duas petrificaram. Mas como sempre, a morena mantinha uma pose mais segura. Lana era especialista nisso.

- Posso entrar? – Lana pergunta com linda voz suave.

- Sim... – Jennifer afastou-se dando-lhe passagem

- Excelente lugar! - ela olhando o espaço à sua volta

- Ginny que conseguiu pra mim. – disse o mais normal possível.

- Ela sempre consegue tudo o que quer não é?! -sorriu suavemente

- Como... Como soube o endereço? - perguntei confusa

- Josh...

- Oh...

- Conversamos depois que você foi embora com Sebastian.

- Er... Quanto aquilo, desculpe pelo que eu disse. – falei envergonhada

- Não. – ela disse calma. - Desculpe fazer você se sentir daquela forma. Nunca foi minha intenção. Vim aqui me desculpar.

- Se desculpar... - não conseguiu disfarçar seu desapontamento por ser essa a razão de ela estar ali.

- Sim. Achei que deveria.

- Desde quando fazemos o que devemos?

Foi impossível não rirem da ironia dessa pergunta.

- Quer café? - ofereci apontando a cozinha.

- Não. Obrigada!- ela sorriu magnificamente.

- Chá?

- Aceito.

Estava nervosa. A presença dela era demais pra mim. Parecia que eu não tinha mais força perto dela. Me sentia nua. Arrepios constantes... Sentia os dedos dela dentro de mim. _Oh droga!_

Lana percebia o nervosismo da loira. Sentia-se igual, embora soubesse disfarçar melhor. Jennifer estava linda. Aos seus olhos, estava magnífica. O jeito caseiro despojado de se vestir não escondia a mudança de visual. O cabelo estava mais cumprido, cacheado e bem mais loiro. Ela amava aqueles cachos... Mas a magreza era evidente, Jennifer estava muito magra.

- Gostei do seu novo visual! - disse de repente

_ Oh fuck!_ Jennifer derrubou a xícara. Lana se apressou para ajudá-la a limpar, mas não foi rápida o suficiente para evitar que a loira se cortasse.

- Espera! Precisa lavar. - disse enquanto levava a mão da loira à pia.

Tinha sido o primeiro toque após 61 dias. Já tinha passado tempo suficiente para totalizar 62? Não sabiam. Estavam entorpecidas demais com a sensação de suas peles se tocando novamente. Não queriam cortar esse contato.

- Você tem curativo?

- Sim... Eu tenho. - disse se afastando para pegar.

Não foi um corte profundo. Logo estava protegido por um curativo com desenhos infantis. "Tão Jennifer", Lana pensou...

A morena servia-se do chá, enquanto a loira tentava ocupar-se com algo que evitasse seu inevitável olhar sobre ela, mas Lana era mais surpreendente do que ela pensava:

- Brincamos com fogo, não foi?! - disse com um sorriso que camuflava seu nervosismo

- O quê? - perguntou um pouco confusa

- Não pensamos mesmo nas conseqüências... É difícil lidar com elas, não?!

- O que você... –

- Entendi... Não vamos falar nisso. Desculpe! Posso conhecer o resto do apartamento? - tentou dissimular.

- Claro!

O seu quarto foi o último lugar. Lana olhava ao redor e se encantava com cada detalhe do ambiente. Não tinha nada do antigo quarto da loira. Será que os objetos também deixaram Jennifer com lembrança daquela noite? Seus olhos pararam no calendário na parede. A morena gelou. Aproximou-se dele e logo entendeu que aquele período de tempo correspondia ao tempo que não se viam. Não imaginou que significava os dias em que estava na cabeça de Jennifer. Aquele calendário lhe doeu.

- Adorei seu apartamento!... Eu preciso ir! - caminhou em direção à porta do quarto.

- Você pensou em mim?- soltei.

- O quê? – ela se assustou com a pergunta.

- Em algum momento, durante esse tempo, você pensou em mim? – abaixei a cabeça.

- Você não deveria me perguntar isso.

- Por que não? Você acabou de ver o meu deprimente controle dos dias em que pensei em você!

Então era isso que significava...

- Você pensou em mim uma única vez? – insisti.

- O tempo inteiro... – finalmente ela respondeu.

Lana diminuiu a distância entre elas e se colocou à sua frente. Jennifer estremeceu. Estavam tão próximas que a loira sentia a respiração da morena em seu queixo.

- Queria poder beijar você agora. – ela disse passando a língua sobre os lábios carnudos marcados pelo batom vermelho.

- Eu também... Eu também. – disse fechando os olhos com força.

Talvez não fosse a coisa certa a se fazer. Talvez fosse a segunda maior loucura de sua vida, mas Lana fez! Puxou Jennifer pela nuca e a beijou. O desejo entre as duas era tão forte que a morena agarrou-se imediatamente a seu corpo. Sentir a língua de Jennifer invadir sua boca de novo era como se sentir viva novamente. A loira devorava os lábios carnudos com extrema adoração e chupava a língua de Lana com propriedade, como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias desde que nasceu. Estavam entregues novamente.

Lana gemeu baixo quando sentiu as unhas de Jennifer cravarem firmes no seu traseiro.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto senti sua falta! – Lana disse agarrando-se nos cabelos loiros.

Jennifer não estava em condições de dizer nada. Apenas empurrou a morena na cama e montou sobre o pequeno corpo que ela possuía. Mas não menos perfeito.

- JEN! Você está em casa? - os gritos de Ginny ecoavam pela casa.

_ Oh fuck!_ Por que logo agora? Oh meu Deus!

Jennifer saiu de cima de Lana tão rápido que a morena ficou imóvel. As duas respiravam com dificuldade e trocaram olhares intensos que diziam mais, do que qualquer palavra. Não deu tempo de Ginny chamar outra vez, nem deu tempo de falarem alguma coisa... Jennifer saiu do quarto, deixando a morena completamente perdida sobre a cama, sem saber o que fazer.

- Hey você ta ai! E então, vamos? To doida pra fazer compras. – a morena disse toda animada, sem perceber a respiração totalmente descontrolada da amiga.

- Vamos, deixa eu só... – ela não conseguiu completar. Lana apareceu meia "desarrumada" na porta.

- Lana? – Ginny falou totalmente surpresa.

O coração de Jennifer estava disparado.. _Merda,_ ela vai perceber! O batom de Lana estava gasto.

- Hey Ginny!– Lana abraçou a morena mais baixa. – Jen estava me mostrando a casa. É incrível! Você realmente conseguiu o lugar dos sonhos pra ela em...

Como ela podia agir tão naturalmente? Essa mulher é um poço de segredos mesmo.

- Eu sei! – Ginny ficou boba com o comentário. – Eu queria morar aqui, mas Josh gosta mais de apartamentos, então sugeri o lugar pra Jen. E ela amou não é Jen?

Jennifer estava totalmente fora do ar que nem notou o comentário. A loira ainda tentava compreender como Lana era capaz de mentir ou disfarçar tão bem. Será que ela fazia isso o tempo todo? Será que fingia comigo também?

- Jennifer! – Ginny chamou a loira pela terceira vez.

- Desculpe... Eu tava pensando... – disse envergonhada.

- Bom meninas, tenho que ir. Marquei de buscar meus enteados hoje. Já estou atrasada! – Ela olhou para o relógio de ouro abraçou Ginny e me encarou.

- Me leva até a porta? – perguntou

- Claro... Ginny porque não escolhe uma roupa pra mim? – disse enquanto descia as escadas.

Lana caminhava na minha frente e eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar de sua bunda. Que perdição meu Deus! Ainda mais nessa calça justinha... Ela tirava tanto minha sanidade que não percebi quando se virou pra mim.

- Obrigada pelo chá. – ela disse arqueando a sobrancelha e percebeu pra onde eu olhava.

- Tudo bem. – sorri tímida.

Ela se aproximou e disse bem baixo no pé do meu ouvido:

- Amanhã, esteja na minha casa ás 23:00.

- O que? – disse confusa.

- Até lá Jen... – ela roubou um beijo meu e saiu.

Ela estava tentando me deixar louca? Como ela pode fazer isso comigo? Se ela pensa que vai me ter tão fácil assim, esta redondamente enganada. Subi as escadas com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo com as mãos em meus lábios. Ginny estava terminando de ajeitar a roupa que tinha escolhido pra mim quando entrei no quarto.

- Vou tomar banho. Cinco minutos! – falei e entrei no banheiro.

Arranquei minha blusa, meu short jeans e entrei no chuveiro. À medida que passava o sabonete pela minha pele, era como se as mãos dela ainda tivessem sobre meu corpo. _Droga_, porque eu fui tão fraca? Porque me deixei levar tão facilmente por ela? Por aquela boca deliciosa, aqueles olhos lindos e penetrantes, aquela bunda grande redondinha e totalmente dura... _Céus_! Quando percebi, minha mão já estava em meu sexo e meu corpo todo curvado. Eu estava tão excitado só de pensar no corpo de Lana... _Merda! _Me penetrei com dois dedos.

- Jen, eu... – Ginny entrou no banheiro e eu quase enfartei. – AI MEU DEUS! – ela arregalou os olhos verdes.

- Você esta se... Eu não sabia que você estava... Eu vou te deixar sozinha... – Ela disse saindo as pressas do banheiro.

_ PUTA QUE PARIU!_ Não falta acontecer mais nada na minha vida depois disso! Merda, eu e a minha mania de não trancar a bosta da porta. Meu tesão foi todo pro espaço. Terminei o banho, vesti o roupão e sai do banheiro. Ginny não estava no quarto. Teria ido embora? Acho que não, afinal não foi tão traumatizante. Foi?

Coloquei uma blusa azul marinha, uma calça de moletom preta, um casaco preto e minha bota preta de cano longo. Depois que pendi o cabelo num coque alto, coloquei os óculos escuros, minha bolsa e descia as escadas.

- Ginny? – chamei meio acanhada.

- To na cozinha!

Ela estava sentada na mesa com um copo d'água e com o telefone na mão.

- Podemos ir? – eu perguntei tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Podemos sim... – ela levantou apressada e colocou o copo na pia. Não me encarou um segundo sequer.

- Ginny olha... Sobre o que você viu..

- Não, eu entrei sem bater. Josh sempre diz que isso é errado e ele ta certo, só não esperava te ver daquele jeito, mas a culpa foi minha. Me desculpa ta? Juro que nunca mais entro sem bater, e ainda espero uns minutos caso você precise se recompor e tudo mais é só... – ela fala sem parar e estava toda vermelha.

- Calma Ginny! Respira. – eu falei rindo. – Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar tanto. Eu devia ter trancado a porta também. Nós duas erramos.

- Ok... Tudo bem então. – ela disse colocando a mão no coração. – É que foi bem estranho ver você se tocando sabe... Fiquei pensando em algumas coisas, mas deve ser bobagem minha. – ela disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Que coisas? – perguntei curiosa.

- Bom, a Lana tava aqui. Ela desceu meio descabelada e você nunca me pede pra escolher sua roupa. Tanto que nem esta usando a que eu escolhi! E vocês demoraram um pouco sabe... Se eu não conhecesse vocês, até diria que estão tento alguma coisa. – ela riu no final.

- Ah sim... – disse passando a mão no pescoço. – Vamos né? Vou aproveitar pra comprar algumas coisas também.

Ela concordou e fomos pro carro dela. Deus, hoje o dia promete...

_**Continua ...**_

**ps: Gente perdão três milhões de vezes! Eu entrei semana de**** teste, e minha**** mãe não me deixa usar o note, então ficava ****impossível de postar alguma coisa. Minhas provas acabaram na terça e eu ia postar, mas tanta coisa estava me a****borrecendo, que**** a vontade era zero, a inspiração ****não vinha de jeito nenhum. E hoje pra completar, perdi o pouco que tinha escrito. O ****que me deixou com muita raiva****. Quase que desisto de postar. Mas como estava em falta, me pus no lugar de vocês né! Então se ficou ruim, ****me perdoem, tentei escrever com a boa vontade que ainda me restava :/ **

_**Reviews?**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
